Użytkownik:Exoticzna
/!\ Wszystkie grafiki, które nie będę podpisane, że są moje etc. są wzięte z internetu lub stworzone w kreatorach /!\ Tak zwany wstęp Witam. Z góry uprzedzam, że profil widocznej na waszych ekranach tak zwanej osoby jest całkowicie zbędny i nikomu niepotrzebny, nie zmieni niczego w waszym życiu i tylko zmarnujecie kilka minut na czytanie tego. Jeśli nadal tu jesteście, to znaczy, że chyba się wam niesamowicie nudzi i desperacko szukacie czegokolwiek, co można przeczytać. Jeśli tak, to uwierzcie, że znam wasz ból (bo w końcu z jakiegoś powodu napisałam profil o mnie, więc :")). Chcę tylko uprzedzić, że tak jak wiele osób piszę, że jestem nienormalna, dziwna itd., ale tak w sumie większość osób zachowuje się tak jak ja, więc tak właściwie... czy to nie czyni nas wszystkich zwyczajnymi? Tylko nie z tej ogólnie pojętej definicji normalności, a po prostu pod względem statystyk/ogółu/czegokolwiek innego... Dobra, koniec tych przemyśleń, wszyscy jesteśmy dziwni, więc wszyscy jesteśmy normalni. Koniec rozprawki. Tak zwany ciąg dalszy. Pora na co? PORA NA SPAM! ~ Z wyglądu się nie wyróżniam, jestem raczej chuda, mam długie włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu i piwne oczy + noszę okulary. Jakie to niesamowite i niespotykane, doprawdy. Jestem osobą chorą psychicznie (POTOCZNIE, METAFORYCZNIE ITP., maj frends... nie musicie mi jeszcze dzwonić po psychologów, plz .-.). Lubię noże i rzeczy związane z krwawą tematyką że tak powiem, a także tego typu gry, dlatego od razu zakochałam się po uszy w Yandere Simulator. Oprócz tego lubię gry fantasy, kryminalne, symulatory, bijatyki, strzelanki, przygodówki, platformówki... Lubię też zwykłe przeglądarkowe giereczki i te typu MMORPG, a także takie, które do powyższego opisu pasują średnio lub wcale. W skrócie, lubię praktycznie wszystko i jestem totalnym nołlajfem. Ogólnie lubię ciszę i spokój, ale czasem mi odbija i skaczę po całym domu jak upośledzona wiewiórka, śpiewam, krzyczę, wydurniam się i takie tam (Exo, szalejesz, ty krejzolko!!1!one! <33). Kiedy nie mam komputera/dostępu do internetu/jakimś cudem mam ochotę na coś innego niż granie, to uwielbiam rysować, szkicować, szyć, szydełkować (tyle, że te dwa ostatnie nie idą mi bajkowo, ale zawsze jakieś podstawy znam). Interesuję się kulturą japońską, kocham oglądać anime i czytać mangi (polskie otaczki hihihi takie dziwne i wgl !111!!one11!, wariatka ;pp, ponownie, takie to niespotykane i DzIwNe dlaczego ja to napisałam). Chociaż na kompie też czasem rysuję (znaczy, za jego pośrednictwem na tablecie graficznym, no ale chyba każdy załapał). Oprócz tego, jestem więcej niż trochę roztrzepana, często używam wyrazów nieznanych przez moje otoczenie (bo np. nie interesują się tym, co ja), jestem zapominalska i niszczę wszystko na swojej drodze.. Z tych mniej ważnych rzeczy lubię też oglądać filmiki na YouTube (nie mam jednej wybranej tematyki, oglądam wszystko jak leci), kocham, ale to KOCHAM słuchać muzyki (mjuzik is maj lajf <333 lovelove Exo, skończ z tym, głównie pop i rock alternatywny, ale w sumie wszystkiego słucham, nawet rosyjskiego techno czy coś... nie pytajcie), lubię czytać książki z gatunku fantasy, kryminały i romansidła (ale żeby do jasnej ciasnej to miało jakąś fabułę, nawet nie przegenialną, ale jakąkolwiek. Naprawdę nie jestem wymagająca). No i co... No i nic. Mam jeszcze kota Inkę, moje ulubione kolory to czerwień, czerń i fiolet, lubię słodycze oraz fast foody i moje życie jest nudne. Zwyczajna osoba, nie? Hahaha... ...Tak. I to bardzo. Maaatkooo Boooskoo, myślę, że moja wypowiedź jest wyjątkowo wyczerpująca, bo naprawdę rzadko tyle się rozpisuję na swój temat, ale skoro i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi, to nie będę tego zmazywać. Jeśli jednak masz jakieś pytania, to ten... pytaj. Moja tablica i tak nie pracuje za dużo, a moje życie jest po prostu nudne i nie mam co robić, lol. Cytaty Moje ulubione postacie z YS Będą to: - Yandere-chan, - Kokona Haruka (I miss you, babe, my punching bag), - Saki Miyu, - Supana Churu, - Witness-chan (lol, mam coś do ludzi z kitkami), - wszystkie rywalki oprócz Amai i Asu (nie wiem, dlaczego, po prostu na razie mi nie przypasowały), - Yui Rio, - Midori Gurinuuuuuu, - Mai Waifu. Dobra, kończę wymieniać, bo "moimi ulubionymi" jest praktycznie każdy, z wyjątkami. A z męskiej części uczniów: - Budo Masuta, - Ryuto Ippongo, - Shin Higaku, - Yandere-kun (jeśli dojdzie do jego powstania). Senpai jest w porządku, ale nie rozumiem jego fenomenu wśród dziewcząt Akademi High School. Fanon Jestem zawsze chętna do współpracy. Jednak miej na uwadze to, iż moja główka ostatnio dostała wakacje dla pomysłowości, tak więc moja wena odpłynęła sobie na Hawaje i wróci datę, która nigdy nie wystąpi, np. 31 lutego. No i żeby nie było, wszystkie moje postacie tworzone są 4fun, to typowe Mary Sue, ich opisy i historie nie trzymają się kupy, ale to wszystko jest u mnie ok. Kompletnie żadnej z nich nie robiłam na poważnie i nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek na tej wiki w ogóle bierze Fanon stuprocentowo poważnie (a jeśli jest taki ktoś, to pozdrowionka od Cioci Exo). But enjoy. Moje wymyślone postacie: - Tomoko Tenshin - pierwsza z trzech sióstr, czyli pierwsza Mary Sue. Opanowany, trzeźwy umysł, który ma mało negatywnych relacji, głowa trójki. Stworzyłam ją w sumie tylko po to, aby przetestować, jak działa tworzenie OC na tej wiki, jak pisać wpisy na blogach itd., ale inni zaczęli pisać ze mną relacje i ostatecznie dorobiłam kilka innych postaci. Na początku ona miała być "tą główną" i najczęściej używaną przeze mnie postacią, ale była za mało "bekowa" do tworzenia relacji i opowiadań, więc ostatecznie prawie nikt o niej nie pamięta. - Sakue Tenshin - druga siostra. Znasz grę Słodki Flirt? Pewnie kojarzysz Amber. Sakue to jej gorsza, głupsza i bardziej tępa wersja. Tak w skrócie. Ale aktualnie jest najczęściej używana, bo głupie są zawsze spoko. No i z nimi są najlepsze akcje. - Junko Tenshin - najmłodsza siostra, rozbrykana, dziecinna deredere. Na początku używałam jej najmniej, bo była raczej stworzona do tego, żeby po prostu być trzecią siostrą i tyle, ale ostatnio zyskała na relacjach z innymi i zaczynam jej używać coraz częściej, no bo czemu nie. Głupie są słodkie, a ona dodatkowo uznaje zasadę Sakue (patrz wyżej). - Zankokuna "Naifu" Satsujin - kolejna postać, tym razem nie jest żadną siostrą. Jest to yangire, której ulubioną bronią jest nóż i jest czystym ZUEM. Po prostu wredna baba, która ma problem ze wszystkimi i wszystkim, a problemy rozwiązuje przemocą, bo przecież to najprostsze wyjście. No i jest ruda, a jej kolor włosów się zmienia pod wpływem złości, bo przecież ma być prawilną Marysią Zuzanną czemu nie? - Domb - moja najnowsza postać, która powstała na podstawie pewnej rozmowy toczonej na mojej tablicy. Jest to drzewo, po prostu drzewo. Magiczne drzewo. Magiczne drzewo, które kumpluje się z chodzącą ruszoffą poduszką z TESCO z nadrukiem Goth Roszpunki oraz ciotką Stefcią, która jest demonem i nosi fioletowe dresy do jaskrawozielonego swetra, bo to takie modne. No i nosi oksy, które dają mu +20 do zajefajności. I bandankę, bo myśli, że jest dzięki niej niewidzialny. No i żyje od czasów dinozaurów. Do tego odkrył sekret Klubu Sztuk Walki. Wyznaje Gackoizm. Nic specjalnego. Lol, wiem, moje postacie są taaakie oryginalne, nie musisz mi mówić. I tak, powtórzę 3257 raz: one są tak bardzo Mary Sue, że nawet nie wiem czy oprócz relacji będę marnować czas na pisanie opowiadań o nich (lelz, co ty gadasz, Exo, i tak będziesz to robić). Moje opowiadania: Sytuacja podobna, co z postaciami. Gdybym miała pisać takie prawdziwe, normalne opowiadania, to raczej by tak nie wyglądały. Te są stworzone praktycznie tylko po to, aby przybliżyć potencjalnemu czytelnikowi charaktery, typowe zachowania, relacje między postaciami itd., dlatego te... ekhm... "opowiadania" to praktycznie same dialogi. - Dzień w zamknięciu - pierwsze opowiadanie z cyklu one-shot, skończone, opowiada o "miłym" spotkanku sióstr Tenshin i bliźniaków Raven (postacie użytkowniczki Sandrian), gdzie to przez głupotę jednej z sióstr lądują w zamknięciu w bardzo "przyjaznej" atmosferze... Robione dość na siłę i ogólnie jest do bani. Nie czytaj, szkoda twojego czasu. Nie będę prosiła o usunięcie, bo w sumie zostanie dla potomności. - Walę-tynki - czyli normalność w czystej postaci - Tak, wiem, nazwa wpada w ucho i jest bardzo krótka. Łał. To jest kolejny one-shot, pomieszanie z poplątaniem. Zawiera dużo głupoty, rytuałów i Gacka. I więcej Gacka. No i nie jest skończone i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie (wątpię), więc w sumie można je uznać za zawieszone. Też nic ciekawego. No i co? No i fajnie. Chcesz popisać to pisz, zapraszam na tablicę. Bye ~